


Not fic: Icons for the Disco Hiatus Exchange

by musicforswimming



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Banners & Icons, Disco Hiatus Exchange 2017-2018, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: A pinch-hit for the Disco Hiatus Exchange: 25 icons, mostly focused on Burnham and Tilly, with a few Ash, Lorca, and Stamets just for variety.





	Not fic: Icons for the Disco Hiatus Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/gifts).



> I have no idea how to use AO3 for graphics, lol. Hopefully this works!

1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5  
---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |   
6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10  
|  |  |  |   
11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15  
|  |  |  |   
16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20  
|  |  |  |   
21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25  
|  |  |  | 


End file.
